


Wells Boys x Reader - May The Best Wells Win

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eo happens, F/M, I like Pokemon, Jealousy, Pokemon, Pokemon Nerd Talk, Wells Fight Over You, asserting dominance, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: “Cisco, it’s so precious,” you gush, sitting beside the mechanical engineering genius as you two sift through various screenshots and fan art on the Cortex main monitors. “When did you say the game was being released?”The three men honestly had no idea how to respond. None of them were getting any form of attention from you today, coincidentally the one person that they were hopelessly pining over. Regrettably you were unaware of their hidden affections, oblivious to the true meaning to their actions towards you. Sherloque was quietly sipping his tea, Harry had his arms crossed with a little glare, and HR was twirling his drumstick around as per usual. All while you and Cisco continued to gush over the small virtual creature. Yamper, is what they heard you coo out with heart eyes and all. A virtual creature from the world of Pokémon that attains the body of a corgi with electric type attributes.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You
Kudos: 40





	Wells Boys x Reader - May The Best Wells Win

“Cisco, it’s so precious,” you gush, sitting beside the mechanical engineering genius as you two sift through various screenshots and fan art on the Cortex main monitors. “When did you say the game was being released?”

The three men honestly had no idea how to respond. None of them were getting any form of attention from you today, coincidentally the one person that they were hopelessly pining over. Regrettably you were unaware of their hidden affections, oblivious to the true meaning to their actions towards you. Sherloque was quietly sipping his tea, Harry had his arms crossed with a little glare, and HR was twirling his drumstick around as per usual. All while you and Cisco continued to gush over the small virtual creature. Yamper, is what they heard you coo out with heart eyes and all. A virtual creature from the world of Pokémon that attains the body of a corgi with electric type attributes.

“He is pretty cute, but I’m just saying my money’s still on Bulbasaur,” Cisco quirks an eyebrow at you with a goofy smile, searching up on a separate monitor. You roll your eyes at him and shake your head, “Should be out by November 15. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Pre-ordering the game and spending every waking second on it?” You rub your hands together with a smile gracing your lips.

“All-nighters included?”

“All-nighters included along with lots of snacks and fizzy drinks.”

“I taught you so well.” Cisco does a little gasp rests a hand over his heart, faking a tear to wipe away like a parent proud of his child. You gave Cisco a big hug before going back to Pokemon surfing for this new game release.

A glare washed over the Wells men at the hug. All three men shared a look of annoyance and rolled eyes at the next set of Yamper photos, this time mini comic panels were included. You were practically in a whole other world because of the dog-like virtual creature. The Wells men reluctantly huddled together in the side lab, a moment of silence passing through them as they looked to one another with blank looks. They neither liked nor tolerated one another yet must play nice for your sake. They find themselves in the same predicament: you were too distracted to be whisked away by one of them.

“All right, I think we can agree here that ‘Yamper’ is our common enemy,” Harry speaks up with a sigh, as three sets of blue eyes glanced back at you. “And it’s only logical for a temporary truce until this Yamper incident blows over.”

“Oui, though ‘e may be virtual, mon cher ‘as rather become infatuated instead of seeking out moi. Such a shame, ‘owever-”

“Hold on there Frenchy,” HR stops the Frenchman. “No one said she’s seeking you out, my handsome friend. If anything, I’m the one that she enjoys coming to whenever she needs to have a good heart-to-heart conversation or for some Jitters outings. Therefore, a point goes to me.”

“Wrong,” Harry roughly shuts HR down as Sherloque mutters to himself about his disgust for the bitterly caffeinated beverage, “neither of you are worthy enough to be in her presence. If anything, I’m the most practical person she comes to whenever she needs advice or wants someone to spend her downtime with. On top of that, I’ve known her longer.” The dark-haired E2 man smirks in triumph, much to HR and Sherloque’s chagrin, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark-washed jeans. He does a little head tilt to accompany his smirk, “Ball is in my court.”

“I’ve got deductive skills, intelligence, and charm. Qualities all women desire-”

“-The only thing you have is that piling debt of alimony to all your exes.”

“Low blow, hardhead.” HR whistled lowly.

“Shut it, you mindless fool.”

“Not mindless, creative and optimistic. I’m not a sourpuss like you.”

“At least I still have my company and my earth as a home.”

“-Wow, rude much? Or are your bedside manners as good as the dirt in hell?”

“-Yet, you ‘ave your daughter running ‘alf of it. And you got kicked out of the council. It seems that your *genius* brain couldn’t keep up with the dark matter.” HR and Sherloque has spoken at the same time, the latter going for a hard jab. Well, more like a stab instead of a jab.

Harry ignored the dark matter incident comment. “That council was toxic, and you know it. Unlike you two, I’ve got combat experience, especially with metas, so that means I can protect her the most.”

“No woman wants to be with a blunt mallet with raging anger management issues or with a man who can’t keep it in his pants whenever he sees a version of his ex.” HR snapped in a low voice, a little smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“What did you just say-”

“Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?”

Before either man could throw any fists or random objects in the lab, a whooshing sound and red electricity cracks through the air. Harry, HR, and Sherloque found themselves thrown into opposite walls of the Time Vault, one by one. The pebbled interior jabbed at them at the moment of impact before roughly landing on the cold ground. They opened their eyes with an ache reverberating through their body and a groan leaving their lips. HR’s drumsticks had clattered onto the tiled flooring, rolling slightly away from his body. Sherloque’s fedora had flown off his head while his cup of tea remains broken in the other room. Lo and behold, the last man they expected to see stood right before them in all his smug speedster glory.

He calmly watched each man gather their bearing and rise to their feet.“I’d say neither of you are the better candidate for my sweet little kitten,” the genius speedster spoke with a condescending tone.

Eobard Thawne with the identity of this earth’s own Wells smirked mischievously at the Frenchman, the novelist, and the war veteran. “My reasons?” He speaks, when they all gave him murderous glares and rude, yet questioning looks. “They aren’t really of your concern. Just remember,“ he raised a taunting index finger in the air, "that I’m smarter, faster, and stronger than you three combined.” The dark-haired genius emphasized those three key words as if to engrave them in the air that he’s the superior one that would win your heart. Each word directed towards each Wells, knowingly attacking each of man’s weakness.

“Don’t kid yourself speedy,” HR stammers out, both drumsticks now in a tightened fist. He’s stood up against Savitar, why couldn’t he do the same against Reverse Flash? “She’s not into villains. You lucked out, so beat it before BA shows up with Iris and the Team.”

A low whistle leaves Eobard’s lips along with a little laugh, raising his hands up in mock defeat. “Oh, very threatening.” The smug expression and raised eyebrow gesture never leave his face.

“The moron’s right on this.” Harry had already pulled out the miniature pulse rifle (a pulse pistol, if you will) that he always keeps on him. He was blindsided once by Oliver’s Earth-X doppelganger, never again would that happen. Keeping the energy-filled gun pointed at the speedster, "You’re the last one she’d ever want to see or get with. Or have you forgotten exactly what you’ve done to her friends.”

Sherloque adjusted his cap and remained silent, observing and analyzing the speedster in front of him. He had heard so much about this Wells… Thawne. Stone-hearted, analytical and highly intelligent even from his original time period. A true malevolent strategist to benefit himself, yet he’s heard whispers of how his demeanor would melt away when it came to you. However so much pain and underlying anger remain with the individuals of team flash. *You wouldn’t choose him surely… Would you?*

“Is that so? Well I guess that decision is up to her, isn’t it?” Eobard laughs sinisterly, cocking his head to the side with eyes sparking to life with red. “May the best man win.” The futuristic speedster speeds away with his crimson lightning licking the air. His mocking laughter echoes through the room.


End file.
